Z-Type
}} |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = ztype |handlingname = ZTYPE |textlabelname = ZTYPE |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 2) No (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 1 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 20% White Plate 2 - 20% Blue Plate - 20% Yellow Plate - 30% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Z-Type is a gang car in Grand Theft Auto 2 (driven by members of the Zaibatsu Corporation) and a classic luxury grand tourer in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Truffade in the HD Universe. Design Grand Theft Auto 2 The Z-Type is inspired by the 1937 . It is the latest vehicle of the "-Type" series, having a more rounded profile than the A-Type and the B-Type. As a Zaibatsu Corporation main car, the Z-Type comes with the Zaibatsu's emblem on the roof. Its internal name (VTYPE), unlike the A-Type and the B-Type, does not match with any known car. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle is a sleek classic coupe made by Truffade, based on the 1937 Bugatti Type 57SC Atlantic and the 1937 . Design-wise, it remains identical to its previous iteration, but sports a variety of colors, no longer associated with any gang. Details like the chrome grille and the split front and rear windows are present on the vehicle. Like many other vehicles in the series, the Z-Type has no reversing lights, but contains two orange tail lights, which appear to be indicator lights. The round circle with the Truffade logo on the rear appears to be a boot/trunk, and contains a spare tyre. Being a classic 1930s sports car, the interior of the Z-Type is very traditional, with wooden panellings for the dashboard and the rear section, as well as wooden trimmings on the inner door panels. Part of the driver-side dashboard contains a steel plate surrounding the main gauges. The passenger side contains a glovebox, with the Truffade logo on the bottom-right corner of the same. Leather stitching can be seen on the door trims and part of the inner door panels. According to Devin Weston and the Legendary Motorsport website, only ten Z-Types were manufactured. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto 2 The car is very fast, having a high top speed and excellent acceleration. Despite the pros, the car's handling is very sharp and prone to oversteering. One can lose control of it very fast, if care isn't taken. On the other hand, the handling is very responsible, so the player can stop before a crash without problems too. It's engine noise is shared with the Meteor, Trance AM, Miara and many others. The Z-Type has a very characteristic handling, with a high top speed and excellent acceleration, but is very prone to tailspins and can be difficult to control. However, in the hands of an experienced driver, it can be a useful getaway car, especially in timed missions. Grand Theft Auto V Performance of the Z-Type remains similar to its previous iteration. Speed is its strong suit — the massive V12 engine is capable of powering the vehicle up to an impressive top speed of just over 126 mph, narrowly outperforming the Monroe and, contrary to popular belief, the Adder. This makes it the fastest car among those included in the game at launch. The car handles as one would expect from a large, classic grand tourer, being able to calmly accelerate and easily weave through light traffic. Due to its poor weight distribution and soft suspension, cornering ability is rather poor at high speeds. It is prone to oversteer, leading to sudden and unexpected spin-outs, and counter-steering is extremely difficult. Despite its outstanding straight-line performance, these traits make the Z-Type mostly unsuitable for Sports Classic racing. The vehicle is powered by a V12 engine with single-overhead camshafts and 6 double-barrel carburettors. It is coupled to a 4-speed gearbox, in a front-mid engine, rear-wheel-drive layout. GTA V Overview V12 w/ 6-Double Barrel Downdraft Carburettors / 12 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = ZType-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' Z-Type-GTA2-Larabie.jpg|Ray Larabie's original design for the vehicle. Z_Type_gang.jpg|The Zaibatsu Corporation Z-Type in GTA 2. Z-Type.png|An unmarked Z-Type in GTA 2. Z-Type-GTA2-GBC.PNG|The Zaibatsu Z-Type in the GTA2 GBC port. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ZType-GTAV.png|A pre-release screenshot of the car. Chad Mulligan Z-Type.jpg|Chad Mulligan's all-black Z-Type. ZType-LSCustoms-GTAV.jpg|A modified Z-Type owned by Tony Posada. Z-Type-Next-Gen-Version.jpg|A Z-Type being chased by an Interceptor in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. Z-Type-GTAVe-LegendaryMS.png|The Z-Type on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. Z-Type-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Z-Type on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Z-Type-Badge-GTAV.png|Unused Z-Type badge from the textures of the car carrier Trailer from the Pack Man mission. Special Variants Import/Export 3 heavily modified variants of the Z-Type may appear in Vehicle Cargo source missions. Each variant has a unique license plate number, colour combination and different set of bodywork modifications. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} ZType-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|B1GMON3Y Z-Type seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. ZType-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|K1NGP1N Z-Type seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. ZType-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|CE0 Z-Type seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Eye in the Sky *Pack Man Notable Owners *Chad Mulligan (formerly) *Red Valdez *Tony Posada *Trey Welsh *Uno Carb Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *Downtown District: **Zarelli **Omnitron **Zaibatsu HQ *Residential District: **The Village **Xenoton **Cayman *Industrial District: **Bayano **Sennora **Lattero **Escobar **House Of Guns (parked) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $10,000,000. *The player can obtain the car from the mission Eye in the Sky by parking it inside the garage of 3671 Whispymound Drive, exiting and re-entering the car, driving it out of the garage and abandoning the car. If they choose not to retry the mission, the Z-Type will be found at the LSPD Auto Impound for $250. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $950,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a high-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: B1GM0N3Y, CE0 and K1NGP1N. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *The Z-Type gives a Silenced Machine Gun when crushed. Trivia General * The Z-Type, the Furore GT and Panto are only featured in two GTA games, both being set in 2013. * The default radio stations for the Z-Type are: ** GTA 2: Futuro FM or Lithium FM (Only after "Radio Za-Za!"). ** GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. Grand Theft Auto 2 *A Zaibatsu member can be seen driving the Z-Type in the introduction scene at the Residential District, to run over a Redneck member. The player can pick up the pistol from Scientists gang member corpse and shoot the Redneck - only if Police Officer is out of sight. Then he has to go west in order to check if the Z-type is still parked and collect it. In the Dreamcast port, this Z-Type is given a unique gold paintjob. Grand Theft Auto V *This vehicle may spawn with a horn that is only present on a select few vehicles, the others being the Överflöd Entity XF, Grotti Cheetah, Dewbauchee JB 700, Enus Stafford and the Enus Paragon R (Armored). *The Z-Type is one of the oldest cars in Grand Theft Auto V, along with the Hotknife, Duneloader, Rat-Loader, Roosevelt and the old Tractor. *If given the right paint job (and possibly the right crew emblem) from Los Santos Customs, it will resemble the Zaibatsu Z-Type from GTA 2. See Also *A-Type *B-Type Navigation }}de:Z-Type (2) es:Z-Type hu:Z-Type pl:Z-Type Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade Category:Gang vehicles Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class